User blog:Redroses24/The Seddie Ship: Is It Romantic, Friendship, Or Just Physical?
Not many of us can fight the feeling that Sam and Freddie have something going on. Not anything big (or at least that I can feel) but something. Whatever it may be. Now I don't live under a rock. A lot of people love Sam and Freddie together as a romantic pairing, but I, being a Cam shipper can't honestly see past their friendship. It is a interesting friendship too. It's fun to go back and see how they used to 'hate' each other and now they are friends. But, friends or not, there's something weird about the way they are. Whether the two be attracted physically or romantically is what I'm trying to figure out. You might be saying to yourself, 'What the heck does she mean by attracted physically???' Just that, my friends. Read on. Now I'm going to make a little prediction here. The majority of you guys will tell me that 'Of course Sam and Freddie are romantically attracted. SEDDIE FTW!!!!' (sorry, couldn't help but mock you guys with that one. Please don't take it seriously, lol) But I want you guys to honestly think about the question that this blog asks and answer it in an unbiased way. So next is the part where I compare the romantic part of this ship, to the romantic part of the Cam ship. Again, try and get inside my head and understand this from my point of view. First off, Sam and Freddie have a pretty good relationship as of late. They are good friends, but they still fight (usually in a good natured way). I don't agree with the Creddiers when they say that Sam really abuses Freddie. I don't think of it as abuse. It's more like... her way of connecting with him and it's just how their friendship works and that's all there is to it. The show wouldn't be half as entertaining if the two of them weren't always at each other's throats (and personally, I think Freddie actually likes fighting with Sam. It's not really abuse if you enjoy it.) Now as a Seddier pointed out to me in my previous blog, Dan Schneider himself said that Sam and Freddie are just playing a game. Okay, cool. It's a game. Nothing serious. They don't hate each other. They're having fun, seeing how far they can go to agravate the other. Perfectly okay by me. You might be asking yourself, 'Now where does the romantic part come in?' Well I can't think of any 'romantic' Seddie moments. They're all just playful moments between friends and I don't see a big hint of love behind them. I'll go ahead and take the most obvious Seddie romantic hint I can think of and that is in iSpeed Date when Sam walked in on Carly and Freddie dancing. I'm a pretty practical girl so I don't have a problem admitting this: She was upset. I can't tell you why exactly because obviously none of us know, but either she was (1) Jealous that her friends were having a 'moment' without her. (2) In shock. (3) Jealous of the dance because she likes Freddie, or (4) jealous of the dance because she likes Carly. There's my only personal Seddie romance hint. Now on to Cam. There are several romantic hints and episodes for those two. iDon't Want to Fight, iReunite With Missy, iQuit iCarly, iWas a Pageant Girl...these girls get it all. They fight, make up. Sam was jealous when Missy came back and she was hanging out with Carly. They always bring out the best each other in the end. There are too many romantic ideas and hints for the Cam ship in the episodes that I listed. Now I could be wrong and that could be just friendship too. So that portion of the blog pretty much covered the romantic and ''friendship topics. On to the next, and last one. The physical. I am one to think that Sam and Freddie have a much broader physical attraction to each other than anybody on the show. It might sound weird, but really...that is greatest vibe I get from seeing the two of them together. They are an awkward pair! They are friends, but not really. Enemies, but not really. And they could possibly like each other. And yet, they are just so bizarre whenever they are near each other. The only time they make physical contact is when they are annoying or teasing each other. So all the hits, smacks, and 'combat' that the two have together is just... I don't know. Not normal. I mean, they like each other as friends and they don't even touch the way normal friends do? I have an explanation for it, and this is just how I think about it. But it just might be a little something I like to call.... Sexual tension. And that's it. No romance behind it. Just attraction to the other's physical appearance. Why else would they be so strange around each other and never touch unless they fight? It's the only time they '''can '''touch without feeling awkward. Sam and Freddie together have this huge cauldron of (okay this might sound a ''little gross) desperate, needy, physical tension just waiting to bubble over. To me it just seems like, give them a room and lock em' in for a night and they'd finally stop being weird around each other and they could finally just be friends. Once they let out this..whatever-it-is....in some way, even if they just kiss again, then finally Cam could happen. That's what I think anyway. I just can't see Carly and Sam dating until Sam resolves this...attraction that she has to Freddie. I mean it's possible she 'could' be bisexual, so there's no problem with her liking Freddie for his physical appearence because a lot of teenagers do. But I think she's in love with Carly and she just doesn't understand it yet because of the pent up frustration she has inside of her because of Freddie. So that was a lot I had to say there, but I think I got my point across. Questions: 1. Even if you don't agree with everything I wrote, do you see that this could possibly be the truth? At least from a Cam shippers point a view? (basically I'm asking, 'I'm not babbling here, am I?') 2. Even if you don't ship Cam, you could be just a neutral shipper or whatever, do you agree that I'm not crazy and Sam and Freddie do have a bizarre 'touchy feely' but yet awkward unexplainable relationship? If you don't think it's sexual tension, what do you think it is? 3. Here you do the work. Open a tab and go to google and find the definition of 'sexual tension between friends'. Do think it describes Sam and Freddie? 4. Do you think they would have to get this (sorry again if this sounds weird) 'desire' for each other out of the way before Cam (or whatever you ship. Creddie maybe, if any of you guys are reading this by chance) can happen? 5. Now, the final question. The Seddie ship: Is it romantic, friendship, or just physical? For me it's both frienship and physical, but there's a chance it could be romantic. Who knows? Watch this: http://vimeo.com/7136532 They get unecessarily close, make excuses to touch each other, and did you see the awkward almost hug? WTH is up with those two!! Comment! Category:Blog posts